Fairy tail Oneshot El rio de la noche
by XionX3
Summary: Un pequeño Oneshot de San Valentin , espero que os guste,Pareja:Jerza Se situa en la noche del ultimo dia de descanso de los Grandes Juegos Magicos


Los personajes no son mios,son del gran mangaka Hiro Mashima

Ya que mañana es San Valentin me vino a la cabeza este Oneshot Jerza , espero que os guste

Fairy tail Oneshot El rio de la noche

Las calles oscuras, floridas y resplandecientes de Crocus estaban desiertas debido al terrible calor que hacia,era la noche previa al ultimo dia de los Grandes Juegos Magicos , el ultimo dia de descanso para los hombre enmascarado con inumerables ropas las recorría con la cara empapada de sudor

-Joder…¿Por qué tendrá que hacer tanto calor a la noche?No tendría que haberme ofrecido a buscar la magia oscura…-Pensaba el enmascarado Jellal

Hace aproximadamente una hora antes…

-A esta hora no pasa nadie por la ciudad¿Por que no vamos a buscar mas sobre esa magia oscura?-Pregunto Ultear

-Si,hagamoslo Ul-Dijo Meredy,pero una voz las detuvo

-¡Esperad!Ni se os ocurra ir,aunque sea de noche si alguien os ve podríais tener problemas-Dijo Jellal

-Pero tu has estado pendiente incluso en el torneo, creo que seria mejor que esta vez nos encargaramos Meredy y yo y descansaras un poco-Dijo Ultear

-No,yo soy el único que puede pasear por la ciudad sin levantar sospechas-Dijo Jellal

-Esta bien , pero ten cuidado-Dijo Ultear

-No te preocupes, nadie sospechara del misterioso Mystungan-Dijo Jellal sonriente llendose

Volviendo al presente…

-Ah…Pero nunca pensé que las temperaturas cambiaran tanto, hace un calor asfixiante , ayer se estaba tan bien en la…-Dijo Jellal pero se detuvo al recordar lo que le paso,estaba rojo pensando en los accidentes que tuvo , siguió caminando y vio que alguien salía de un callejón,se escondió en una pared por temor a quien podría ser

-Mierda…Como se trate de Lahar…-Pensaba Jellal , al oir los pasos acercándose decidió correr, pero la otra persona acabo viéndolo

-¡Hey espera!¡Detente!-Grito la persona,Jellal al oir la voz pudo reconocer de quien se trataba y se dio la vuelta

-Erza ¿Qué haces aquí?Deberias descansar para los combates de mañana-Dijo Jellal acercándose a ella

-Si,pero no podia dormir- Dijo Erza

-¿Y por que no puedes dormir?-Pregunto Jellal

-Por el calor-Dijo Erza , en parte era cierto,pero era por que tenia cierta inquietud por lo que le dijo Milliana hace unas noches

-¿Y los demás?-Pregunto Jellal

-Bueno…A Natsu no le afecta el calor,Gray esta completamente desnudo, Elfman sigue en la enfermeria y Wendy pudo dormirse-Dijo Erza

-¿Y Lucy?-Pregunto Jellal

-Lucy…Fue capturada por guardias del palacio,esos cabrones…Mañana la rescataremos, hemos ideado un plan, mientras un equipo este luchando mañana otro la ira a rescatar-Dijo Erza

-No puede ser,todo se esta cumpliendo como dijo ella ¿Entonces mañana este país quedara destruido?-Penso Jellal

-¿Y que haces tu por aquí a estas horas?-Pregunto Erza

-Estaba buscando mas sobre la magia oscura,aunque…-Dijo Jellal,Erza se fijo que la tela que recubría su cara estaba completamente mojada por el sudor

-Ya veo…Estar disfrazado de alguien que usa mucha ropas en esta situación no es nada agradable…Conozco un lugar donde podras refréscate un poco ya que la…Bueno , esta destruida y llamabas mucho la atención , esta cerca de la ciudad-Dijo Erza,Jellal lo cuestiono por unos instantes,no habia sentido nada desde la ultima vez que sintió a la chica y pensó que tal vez no descubrirían nada hasta mañana cuando comenzara el ultimo dia del torneo

-Vale,esta bien,vamos-Dijo Jellal y se dirigieron a la salida de la ciudad,mientras sobre la esfera de una estatua dos chicas les vieron,para asegurarse de quienes eran Ultear uso su magia y los vio a través de la bola como hacia para ver los combates

-¿Pero Jellal no dijo que iba a estar buscando alguna pista por la ciudad?-Pregunto Ultear a la vez que los veian salir de la ciudad

-Eso pensaba yo también-Dijo Meredy

-Meredy,tengo que pedirte algo,quiero hagas un enlace de sentimientos con Jellal-Dijo Ultear mirando a Meredy con mirada brillante

-¿¡Eh!?¡Ni hablar Ul!¡No quiero que me vuelvas a hacer lo mismo que cuando tuvimos que detenerle!-Dijo Meredy a la vez que iba a salir corriendo pero Ultear la agarraba para que no escapara

-Venga solo será un momento,solo quiero que compruebes que es lo que siente ahora-Dijo Ultear soltándola

-Esta bien…-Dijo Meredy e hizo el enlace,cuando se enlazo con el sintió un intenso calor e inmediatamente deshizo el enlace

-¿Que has sentido?-Pregunto Ultear

-Esta…Esta…Realmente ardiendo…-Dijo Meredy a la vez que jadeaba por el calor que habia sentido

-Entonces…-Dijo Ultear pensativa

-¡Vallamos a espiarlos!-Dijo Meredy divertida

-¿Es...Espiarlos?Creo que será mejor dejarles solos además que podemos observarlos con la bola-Dijo Ultear

-Venga Ul será mejor espiarlos en persona,solo un ratito-Dijo Meredy

-Ah…Esta bien,pero solo un poco-Dijo Ultear y les empezaron a seguir,salieron de la ciudad y se dirigieron a un bosquecillo, al andar un rato se divisaba un rio al llegar Erza y Jellal pararon mientras Ultear y Meredy les espiaban detrás de unos arbustos algo alejadas pero podían ver todo con claridad

-Bueno , aquí es ,nadie te molestara metete y se te quitara el calor-Dijo Erza y se puso detrás de un árbol,Jellal se quito la ropa y se sumergió por unos momentos y luego saco la cabeza

-No pensaba que el agua estuviera tan fresca con este calor-Penso Jellal bajando un poco haciendo que el agua le quedara por debajo de la nariz

-¿Qué tal esta?-Pregunto Erza

-Perfectamente-Dijo Jellal

-Pues creo que yo tambien me bañare-Dijo Erza acercándose,en ese momento a Jellal accidentalmente se le metió agua en la boca

-¡No...No lo hagas!-Dijo Jellal al mismo tiempo que escupía el agua y se sonrojaba

-¿Por qué?Yo no veo ningún inconveniente-Dijo Erza

-Pu..pues…Por que un hombre y una mujer no pueden bañarse juntos-Dijo Jellal

-No veo donde esta el problema,además que antes me solia bañar con Natsu y Gray-Dijo Erza

-¿Qué hacias que…?-Dijo Jellal sonrojándose mas de lo que ya estaba-Pero ellos son ellos y yo soy yo , no puedo…-Decia Jellal pero Erza le corto

-No deverias preocuparte tanto ,además,tu y yo nos conocemos desde niños-Dijo Erza quitándose toda la ropa y se metió en el agua al lado de Jellal,Jellal se puso de lado ya que casi le da una hemorragia nasal, mientras en los arbustos…

-Creo que será mejor que nos vallamos ahora-Susurro Ultear

-No,un poco mas-Susurro Meredy que contemplaba la escena atentamente

-Esta niña…-Penso Ultear,en el rio reinaba un gran silencio y un pesado ambiente,Jellal pensaba en lo que ocurriría mañana

-¿Qué haras mañana?-Pregunto Erza

-Tan pronto como acabe el torneo y encontremos esa magia oscura nos iremos, seguiremos derrotando gremios oscuros e iremos a derrotar a Zeref cuando descubramos donde esta-Dijo Jellal seriamente ,en ese momento Erza abrazo a Jellal por detrás

-Por favor…No mueras-Dijo Erza

- Creo,que estaría mejor muerto-Dijo Jellal,en ese momento Erza lo giro bruscamente y le abofeteo

-Te dije que no volvieras a decir algo tan cobarde-Dijo Erza con voz temblorosa

-Pero te he hecho cosas tan terribles en el pasado…No merezco vivir-Dijo Jellal

-Puede que el pasado sea imborrable, duro…Pero deber mirar hacia adelante para forjar un futuro mejor-Dijo Erza a la vez que inconscientemente acerco sus labios con los de Jellal,al sentirlos se separo inmediatamente

-¡Pe...Perdoname,ya no recordaba que tenias…-Dijo Erza sonrojándose pero se detuvo cuando noto que Jellal puso una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza y la miraba seriamente

-Creo que te diste cuenta cuando lo dije…Nunca hubo ninguna-Dijo Jellal y junto sus labios con los de ella , al poco tiempo noto el nerviosismo en ella cuando abrio la boca el hizo lo mismo y comenzaron a moverse lentamente dentro de ellos,Jellal al cabo de un rato le mordió levemente el labio inferior a ella provocando que soltara un gemido ,cuando paro Erza se separo y le empezó a besar levemente el pecho a la vez que subia hasta su cuello y se lo mordía suavemente a la vez que Jellal gemia y comenzaba a notar inquietud en cierta parte de su cuerpo,mientras Ultear y Meredy…

-Ahora si que creo que debemos irnos,dejemosles que tengan algo de intimidad-Dijo Ultear con una sonrisa

-Si,tienes razón-Dijo Meredy, se fueron levantando pero al moverse calleron ya que tenían las piernas algo dormidas provocando un gran ruido,Erza enseguida paro y miro de donde provenía el estruendo

-¡Quien este ahí que salga!-Grito Erza

-Mierda nos han pillado…Por eso no quería venir,era mejor haberse quedado donde estábamos y verlos a través de la bola-Dijo Ultear levantándose

-Tienes razón…-Dijo Meredy levantándose

-¡Meredy,Ultear!¿¡Que cojones estais haciando aquí!?-Grito Jellal sonrojado

-¿Des..des…desde cuando estabais aquí?-Pregunto Erza completamente roja

-Pues…os vimos salir de la ciudad,asi que Meredy y yo decidimos seguiros…-Dijo Ultear

-Si…Tuvimos que estropear todo cuando estabais en lo mejor…-Dijo Meredy,ambos estaban realmente rojos,Jellal salió del agua olvidando como estaba

-¿Y por que teneis que seguirme?-Pregunto Jellal

-Bueno,tu fuiste el que insististe en trabajar durante la noche por lo que debíamos estar cerca si pasaba algo,aunque no pensé que acabaramos viendo esa escena ni tal…-Dijo Ultear y Meredy fijándose en cierto angulo de el,el recordó enseguida como estaba y cogió rápidamente la capa cubriéndose con ella

-Vereis,creo que no encontraremos nada hoy,será mejor esperar a mañana-Dijo Jellal a la vez que se cubria la parte inferior con la capa sonrojado, ellas se fueron

-No puedo creer que hayan visto todo-Dijo Erza

-Estas dos…Creo que seria mejor que volvieras,deves descansar para mañana-Dijo Jellal

-Tienes razón-Dijo Erza saliendo del agua Re-Equipandose la ropa de siempre y Jellal se vistió

-Hasta mañana y…Perdon por lo que paso-Dijo Erza

-No,no hace falta,te deseo suerte-Dijo Jellal y se despidieron


End file.
